


A Few Extra Pounds

by JantoOwnsMySoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoOwnsMySoul/pseuds/JantoOwnsMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto needs to break something to Jack gently. As usual, nothing quite goes to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Extra Pounds

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr prompt: Janto + “You’ve gained even more weight, haven’t you?”

It could be said that Ianto Jones was a nurturer. He'd even turned it into a career when he joined Torchwood 3, providing everyone on his team with anything and everything they needed. He was a master at procurement, no matter how strange the request. But his real speciality was food and drink. The coffee was orgasmic, and often accompanied by biscuits or cakes. Which was great for morale, but not so much so for their waistlines. Especially Jack's. 

Of course, Ianto would want to take care of his boyfriend most of all. Although he couldn't express his love in words, every cup of coffee and plate of food showed it clearly. But Ianto also took care of Jack's dry cleaning and laundry. And he couldn't help but notice the signs of wear from being just a little bit tighter than they used to be. He pondered just how to mention it. Jack could take these kinds of things personally. And while Ianto didn't care about a few extra pounds, he wanted to protect Jack's ego. 

He decided a softly, softly approach would be best, and silently strode into Jack's office.   
“Sir, I've noticed some.....changes lately and I thought you'd like to be made aware of them.”

Jack looked up at him with a puzzled expression. “Changes? I'm not sure what you mean. Is there something wrong with one of the others? Have they been compromised by some tech? Oh, God. Not again, not after Suzie. I can't take that again!”

Ianto was shocked by Jack's reaction. He really had led him down the wrong thought path with his first approach. OK, maybe he needed to be more direct with it.

“No, Jack. Nothing like that. I didn't mean to panic you. I meant there's a problem with your laundry.....it has some um.....signs of wear that didn't used to be there.”

Jack instantly relaxed. “Oh. Like what? Have I been too rough on things? I do tend to just tear them off when I'm trying to get into bed with you. I can try harder though. Wouldn't want to turn you off with my textile abuse.” A wink accompanied the last sentence and Ianto blushed slightly.

“It's not that either. Um....I guess I'm just going to have to come out and say it, Jack. You knew you'd gained a pound or two since I started working for you, but you’ve gained even more weight, haven’t you?”

Jack's face turned stony. “Ah. Well, that'll be your fault then, won't it? I only eat what you feed me. So if it bothers you that much, order in some salad next time. Besides, Ianto Jones, you aren't exactly famed for your eating habits either. Some more veggies would do you good.”

Ianto realized this had gone horribly wrong. He'd gone from not blunt enough, to too blunt. Time for damage control.

“Jack, it doesn't bother me. You know I still find you as attractive as ever. I just didn't want you to need bigger clothes and feel down about yourself. What would we do without the confident Jack to lead us into battle? And yes, you have a point about our diet. I really should start getting us more than pizza, Chinese and curries.”

Jack gave a small grin, a sign he was slightly mollified and leaned back in his chair. “Good to know. OK, so we're all going to do better about getting our five a day. Now, come here. I think you mentioned that you found me attractive. I think you should prove it after all of that.”

“I have a few more things to do, but I'll meet you in your bunker in 10 minutes. I'll bring the stopwatch again.”  
“A wonderful idea, Ianto Jones. That's 10 minutes and counting.”

Ianto walked back out of the room, glad Jack couldn't see the enormous smile on his face. Maybe he hadn't messed this up as much as he thought. He had all night to show Jack just how much he still loved his body, even with a few extra inches around the middle.


End file.
